The Troll That Jammed My Heart
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: Mute falls heads over heels for Dokkaebi, who doesn't notice him at all. Mute tries to find ways to gain her attention, and chaos ensues. Mute x Dokkaebi series.
1. Chapter 1

The first time that Mark laid eyes on Grace Nam was a fantastic moment. Captured by the awe and grace that she is —no pun intended— Mark couldn't stop thinking about her. His being was tickled when their eyes met, whether in the workshop, or in a mission.

The lunch break in the mess hall wasn't a good place to stare at her. Not like she noticed him anyway, Grace wasn't a woman who took her eyes off her tablet.

"You gonna just sit there or are you gonna talk to her?" His friend Seamus announced, taking a seat next to the Englishman. "Staring for hours on end isn't healthy."

"Fuck off Seamus," Mark replied. "Leave me alone."

"You seem to bully the other Korean Just fine," Seamus said as he stuffed mediocre scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Figured you'd have trouble talking to girls."

"It's not that," Mark defended, "its just… I don't know how to approach her."

Seamus snorted. "You already put off a smartass vibe, and you're tall, that's good enough for a lay."

"I'm not looking for a 'lay'," Mark clutches his hands, his voice lowering. "I don't see her as a sexual object."

"Correction: You don't see her as solely a sexual object. I bet your bed sheets are stained enough from too much free time though." The Scotsman teased. "I don't blame you, she looks very flexible—"

"Shut up, don't speak of her that way!"

Seamus was taken back. The other operators eating their food quickly gawked at an embarrassed Mark. Even Grace stared curiously at him, a quick blush scraping across Mark's cheeks. He slowly sat down, and cowered under his own presence. "Fuck…"

Seamus started chewing his food again, picking up more with his fork. "You must really like this girl then."

Mark groaned. "I really do…"

"Then stop being a little bitch and do your bloody research." Seamus slapped his back. "Talk to Chul, get advice from someone who's always romantic and fawn over shit like this."

"...the French?"

"No the Brazilians. Of course the French!" Seamus sighed. "If you really want this girl, then man up and try to see if she likes you too."

"What if someone higher found out," Mark retorted, "I don't think that relationships between operators is a healthy or allowed thing."

"Are you serious?" Seamus laughed. "Half of these people either hate each other, fuck each other, or both! The only people who gives a rat's ass are the oldies like Baker or Alexsandr. Just relax and find out what you need to know. You both like tech, so start with that."

Mark sighed, picking himself up and reasserting his self-confidence. "You're right. I can't just sit here and stare while everything around me keeps annoying me." He stared intently at the Scotsman, who gave him a cheeky smile. Mark slapped his head playfully. "Cheeky bastard."

"Ow." Seamus rubbed his bald head. "That grit y'know."

"Oh man up." Mark smirked, leaving the table to go off who knows where. Seamus kept his eyes on him as he left. He saw Mark managing to catch Grace's attention, sharing a small wave to each other. Then the idiot walked into the door.

Seamus chuckled to himself, finishing up his eggs. "That poor kid."

Masaru doesn't like to be bothered by anyone when he worked on his drone, everyone in Rainbow knew that. Of course, that's what he does all day many days that they weren't in a mission or away in another country.

So imagine his reaction when the Mark interrupted a routine cleaning session with his beloved drone. Well, interrupted was the wrong word. It was more like stalking him from two tables away.

Mark was a quiet man, something that Masaru actually preferred. The standing and staring in the workshop of Rainbow HQ was beginning to get irritable. Masaru put down his screwdriver and turned around to face the stalking Englishman. "Is there something you need Mark?"

Mark jumped at the sudden call, and speedily walked towards Masaru. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask something."

"What is it Mark?" Masaru exasperated.

"Well, since y'know, you usually do tech stuff with Grace right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And well, um," Mark flustered, "is there anything she likes in particular stuff wise?"

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow at the Brit. When he realized that Mark was serious, Masaru chuckled and went to work on his robot. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"I mean, it is but—"

"But you want to know how to approach her with it." Masaru gave a shit-eating grin. Mark frowned, Masaru seemed more like an Anime protagonist every day. "Well, I guess I can help you, since you're acting this pathetic."

Mark raised a fist. "You're pushing it Masaru."

"Relax, I'll tell you some advice. Try to make her catch you doing the things she likes. She watches eSports all the time on her tablet, so watch an eSports competition on you phone or something when she comes into the room."

Mark raised a brow. "That seems a little comical."

"Do you want Grace to notice you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then do that, when she notices come right back." Masaru went back to his beloved Yokai, screwing in another plate for it. Mark ran back giddily into the doorway, leaving the Japanese man in peace. "And make sure it's a game she likes!"

A few steps came back closer to the door poking his head through. "What games does she like?"

"Uh, Overwatch or something." Masaru replied. Mark nodded and left the doorway once more. Masaru couldn't help but chuckle to himself. How could such a quiet, grown man act like a schoolboy with a middle school crush. Of course, he could never understand how love works, but he's always willing to lend a hand.

* * *

A/N: Just a little series I had planned but never uploaded. Will update sporadically.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark couldn't understand the idea of eSports, especially with such a colorful and seizure-inducing game like Overwatch. The amount of red, blue, green, orange, and whatever other color of the spectrum you can imagine. The amount high speed movement didn't help either, it was rather nauseating.

The worst thing about the whole situation was watching it blatantly on the common room smart TV. An extra audience of Jordan and Mike watching with confused expressions. Jordan thankfully just kept his mouth focused on his cereal, but Baker was having none of it.

"Is this what kids call sports nowadays," The old Englishman questioned. "How do they not epilepsy?"

Jordan spoke up, mouth full of storebrand Frosted Flakes. "It's like watching Saturday mornings cartoon, but on steroids."

"Look, if you both don't like it you can bug someone else," Mute cursed. "I don't have the luxury of having a TV in my room."

"Then watch it on your phone," Mike shot back. "We don't want this blasting on full force."

"Listen Mike, sir, I just need to watch this until—"

"—until Grace comes along?"

Mark stiffened up. How the hell did he know about that?

"Relax you cheeky bastard, Seamus told me all about it."

"Wait, did he tell just you?"

"He basically told everyone but Grace," Jordan interjected. "Don't you know Seamus is a gossip?"

"How hasn't Grace heard about it?" Mark asked. Nothing on base was kept a secret, especially with Grace mucking about everything and everyone. No one needed to see James's Tinder profile or Zofia's sexts to her husband, nor did anyone ask but Grace obliged anyways.

"Seamus is good at hiding secrets when he feels like it, ironically," Mike continued. "Shouldn't it be better to just confess your feelings?"

"No, it can't be that simple. She'll reject me because she knows we don't connect, I have to get her attention first."

What seemed like at the snap of a wand, Grace entered the common rooms wearing PJ's and slippers of her namesake. She yawned hello to the three, and headed off to the counter. She stopped halfway when she noticed what played on the screen. Grace peeled her head back and started to motion her way to the TV. "I didn't know you guys liked eSports. I thought you were all just old."

"We don't, apparently he does." Mike pointed at Mark.

"You like eSports Mute?"

Jordan winced, a quiet ouch leaving his lips. It makes sense to have nicknames or callsigns during missions, but for another operator to only refer you instead of your actual name in a social meant they don't bother learning your actual name. Mark made an attempt to keep a friendly face, despite the obvious crack of his heart.

"Y-yeah, I'm a fan of the the Houston Outlaws, y'know?" He pointed at the TV. "They'll definitely best the Shanghai Dynasty."

Mike raised a brow at him while Jordan snickered under his breath. Grace seemed perplexed too,

"Uh," oh no, that's never a good sign.

"it's the Seoul Dynasty, not the Shanghai Dynasty. Shanghai's name is the Dragons, and the Houston Outlaws have been in last place since the season started."

Mark stood dumbfounded. He stuttered and faced her. "Well it just was— I didn't really know—and erm I—"

She giggled. Mike and Jordan raised an eyebrow at the action. Mark seemed equally as confused.

"I think it's cute when you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah, well, I'm still pretty new to this."

"It's pretty obvious you are," she laughs. She leaves to the kitchen, only to return with a bowl of cereal in her hand. "I'm off to my room, if anyone needs me."

She left the room, with a stare that stayed on Mark until she was gone from sight. When the coast was clear Jordan took the remote and closed the app that Mark had playing, much to the appraisal from Mike. Mark sat with cheeks as red as a cherry. Mike slapped him on the back playfully, his trance broken.

"Way to go kid, you got her to notice you. Not the way you wanted though."

Mark suddenly shot up from the seat and exited out the common room, barely making a sound the whole way through. Jordan and Mike simply looked at other quizzingly, but simply shrugged and stared back into the TV. "You think it'll last if it happens?"

Jordan brushed his scruffy cheek. "I don't know, didn't Six say something about the dating coworkers a while ago? It seems like that something she'd talk about."

"And when has Six hired someone who doesn't already hate another one of the team?"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly, I think we should let it be," Mike pulled back into the couch and flipped on to TV. "Besides, it's not like it's the only star-crossed lovers we've had."

Jordan narrowed his brow. "What do you mean, like there's others dating and fucking behind our backs?"

Mike simply looked up and chuckled softly, tuning into the soccer game on the TV. "It's best that you don't go into it."

* * *

A/N: new update. I added my headcanon about how operator names work; if you're on good terms or know the other operator well, you say their name. On missions, having a bad relationship, or simply not liked you say their callsigns.

Anyways, check out my recent poll on my profile, deciding on making a Star Wars SYOC, since the Fortnite wasn't doing well :)

-Mister Bombastic


	3. Chapter 3

The last encounter can surely be counted as a victory in Mark's humble opinion. Even though he's sure Grace didn't remember his name, it was still good that she took notice to him. The Brit couldn't stop grinning stupidly as he paced around his room with more ideas of how to get Grace's affection. That pace ended when he hopped on his laptop, typing away at Korean pop culture to see what's popular with women over there.

The door suddenly swung open with James standing in the doorway, his shorter figure looking more threatening than casual. James simply wandered to his couch and threw up his feet

Mark was about to ask why he was doing here. James didn't usually stop in by unless something gets passed around the base, and being the gossip that he is that—

Marks eyes widened in despair. _No, no, NO!_

"A little birdie tells me you got the hots for Grace."

Mark let out a distressed groan. James smiled, that was good enough answer.

While James began to snicker Mark simply began to decompose into nothingness. Any hopes for a decent relationship is over as soon as James Porter came into the scene. Mei Lin and Masaru were on the verge of coming back together until he intervened. In fact, many relationships that form in the workplace are usually bludgeoned to death by James the minute he steps in. Rumors are spreading that James is actually an enforcer of Six's prohibition on relationships.

Mark closed his laptop angrily. "James, please fuck off and die."

"What, isn't that true? Didn't know you liked them nerdy. Ah, well, maybe it shouldn't be surprising—"

"What is it that you want you bastard," Mark interrupted. "Everyone knows what you do with things like this."

"And what is that?"

"Destroy livelihoods for fun."

James had to chuckle at that comment. "Look kid, I'm not here to unleash the wrath of my being. I'm here to help."

Mark simply gave the man a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not I actually help people, you muppet," James said. "I only end relationships when I know it'll end spectacularly terrible."

"But—"

"Masaru and Mei Lin broke up for a reason, now adding Rainbow's weight to a rekindling means just more problems. Jordan and Eliza? As if she needed another ego boost to top her superiority complex. Don't get me started about Glaz and Taina."

"Look at you Mister Cupid, savior of love," Mark rolled his eyes. "What reason could you have for Grace and I not being together?"

"I'm not here to break anything before it starts," James smiled. "In fact, I think that you should pursue your courting. That is if she wants it."

Mark frowned. He doesn't know why James was the way he is, but the bloke made sense of most things. "What makes you think that she doesn't want it?"

"I don't know, maybe her whole persona," James rolled his eyes. "Out of everyone here, Grace has the worst personality. It's so fake and nerdy and Jesus you'd think Ela was bad."

Mark began to fume. "What's your point?"

"I think you'd make a good balance out of her," James shrugged. "Considering that you're much more serious and boring."

Mark pretended to take that as a compliment.

"Look," he began. "Grace is someone who needs to be told what's happening as it is or else she won't get it. Understand? Actually be your blunt self and stop being a little sissy."

Mark was going to say something, but no words left his mouth.

"Anyways," James said, standing up from the couch. "I'll let this slide only if you can even get her, ya cheeky bastard."

"Oh, thank you oh wise and masterful James. Your mercy is beyond—"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." James waved off, leaving the room. "I'll give you two weeks."

* * *

Mark stood behind a small wall as he saw Grace mess around with her laptop. The bright lights of the workshop didn't hurt his eyes, or hers for that matter. He was too enthralled by her, and Grace by her screen. Mark made a shy step, but quickly retreated back to the wall.

God, why couldn't I do this, he thought. She's right there…

He stared for another while until he finally sucked in some confidence and began to tread to her. His stance was tall and assuring, his face eager and firm. Mark needed to be just as blunt with her as possible, maybe she'd get the message then. Mark called her name as he reached a few feet behind her. "Hello Grace."

Grace shot up, looking around. She quickly spun around and saw Mark, and gave a small smile. "Hello Mark!"

Everything became jelly. Any sense of confidence was immediately wiped out. "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, just working on my Logic Bomb!" She proudly held up her Laptop. "What about you, working on your jammers?"

"S-sort of," He shakily replied. "I just wanted to know that if, um…"

"If what?" She giggled. Good god that giggle.

"I-if you wanted to go out for drinks sometime," He sheepishly smiled.

"With your SAS buddies?"

 _Don't blow it don't blow it don't blow it_. "No no! Just us, I mean."

Grace pondered at him for a moment before giving another soft laugh and smile. "Oh, I'd love to get some drinks. What time did you have in mind?"

"How about tomorrow at seven o'clock? I know a bar that has great happy hours."

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Grace replied.

"Great, I'll see you then!" Mark quickly said, turning around and walking away from the workshop. He couldn't believe he actually got an actual date with Dokkaebi!

Nothing could go wrong at this point! It's only tomorrow, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah Smoke, we barely knew ye. New chapter, Smoke and Mute have a conversation and he gets a date from Dokkaebi, hooray.**

 **Some news for my other stories: Under the Rainbow is in the works, I'll have the next chapter done by next weekend. The Hunted still needs OC's, I have 3 Rebels and 2 Imperials so far. Working on a mostly OC Siege story with my OC's, that might happen. Possible Fortnite story is near, mostly because a friend requested it. That's it, hope you all have a wonderful week.**

 **-Mister Bombastic**


	4. Chapter 4

The pub of choice didn't really matter to Mark, blushing insanely as Grace held onto his arm securingly. They were making small talk, something that Mark was terrible at, but strangely decent at this particular person he's conversing with. She asked him simple questions, like how last mission was or what the boys on the SAS were doing. Nothing too quick, nothing too personal, Mark was enjoying it like that.

"I don't understand why you joined the SAS Mark, when you're a literal prodigy," Grace asked as they entered a pub. "You could've lived in penthouse apartment in America or something."

He thought too soon.

"Well, I just wanted to put my skills to better use than boring meetings and science conferences," he explained. "I wanted to do more personal stuff with my work."

"I guess that makes sense, I'm the same way."

They made their way to the counter and quietly sat on two stools. The bartender came up and smiled gently, flapping a rag on his shoulder. "Evenin' folks, what can I get ya?"

Mark gave him a nod. "I'll just take a pint of ale."

"Got it," the bartender turned to Grace. "What about you ma'am?"

"Do you have any soju, or any Korean drinks?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "English pub, English drinks."

She pouted, but quickly recovered. "Just get me a cup of ale then. Or pint, whatever."

"Got it miss," he nodded, and went off to make them their drinks. Mark was surprised that she drank. Even though most of Team Rainbow did go out drinking, Grace wasn't usually present with any groups, albeit joined every other occasion where they had fun.

The sudden clinking of glass interrupted his thoughts. The bartender made it aware that the drinks were served and went off to help the next customer. Grace got quick to try her drink, but quickly winced once it entered her taste.

"Ugh! How can you drink this?" She pointed at the glass confused. "This taste like piss!"

"This is prime ale," Mark smiled as he took a rather large gulp of his glass, stunning the shorter Korean woman. "You probably can't handle your drinks too well."

Grace made a face and narrowed her eyes. "Says you, I just drink real alcohol, not this stuff."

Mark rolled his eyes, it'll be a long night at the pub. Grace took the glass and drank some more, her face contorted into disgust and agony with every gulp she took. Mark was nearly halfway done with his drink, something that a competitive person like Grace didn't like seeing. She took a hefty gulp of her ale, her face scrunched the entire time as she tried not to throw all of it back up.

"Grace, slow down," Mark warned. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

Grace paid no attention. The glass was already a quarter empty after thirty seconds of arduous drinking. Her face began to blush and her nose reddened, a good sign this was not. Mark eased her arm down from her mouth and made Grace let go of the glass. "Grace, you're drinking too fast."

"Noo I'm not!" She pouted. "I'm 29 years old! I can handle my drinks."

It wasn't five minutes later when Mark held her hair back in front of a trash can. She vomited away what little alcohol she drank, some other patrons of the bar laughing at her lightweight-ness. Mark didn't pay any attention really, not when Grace sounded like she was dying. "Jesus, we've only been out for thirty minutes. It's not even nine yet."

"Take me back home! I wanna go home!" Grace grimaced. "I need to sleep!"

"Okay, let's get back to base then."

Slumping her over his shoulder easily, Mark carried the poor drunk girl back to his car and placed her in the passenger's seat gently. He went in to click her seatbelt in when she vomited all over his seat. Mark sighed in disgust, and thanked whatever was in power that she missed his hands. "I-I'm Sorry, really."

Even through her slurring, there still that little hint of cuteness that made Mark blush. He opened her window to let the smell out and started the car, heading off to base. A few minutes in, there wasn't any conversation between them, the silence growing increasingly awkward. He glanced over to make sure she was alright, not disappointed with what happened already.

She was asleep, snoring softly against the seatbelt. Mark sighed, he didn't expect that the date would come out like this in a million years. Including the vomit in the car floor.

"Grace?" He said. She simply muttered gibberish and shifted to a more comfortable position. This wasn't the intended result of this "date" at all, but at least he spent some time with her.

When they reached the base and passed by the common room, Mark pretended he didn't hear the snickers and whispers of the other operators. Frankly, their opinions on what happened meant shit. It didn't stop James from joking the second he saw Mark carrying her bridal style.

"Already mate? You got married and you didn't invite any of us, what a friend you are."

Mark gave a scowl. "Blow it out of your ass you bastard."

Even when he walked away from the common room and out of sight, James kept chuckling heartily to himself. "What a bugger, no one can take a joke anymore."

There was a single figure watching away from the corner of the room that never took his eyes away from Mark, even when they left the room. His eyes didn't leave the doorway until the people in the room seem to forget that the two were even in the room. Like a whisper, his figure slipped away from the corner and followed to the doorway, going into the dorms.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm not dead.**

 **This past few weeks have been either busy, or lazy. I recently joined the Army, and I was busy with that for a couple of weeks, and I finally graduated highschool just last week so I've been enjoying summer break. That means not much writing going on at all.**

 **But that won't mean it's the end of my writing career, though my recent update times are worrying to say the least. I'll be focusing on producing more works in the future, albeit on a slower pace.**

 **Under the Rainbow is still in the works, and In Full Color is still accepting applications and nearly finished with the first chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful summer.**

 **-Mister Bombastic**


End file.
